


[hard vore] Some Days Edge Gets the Wolf, Too

by wolfbunny



Series: [hard vore] Some Days Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Kink Etiquette, Biting, Blood, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, Gore, Hard vore, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Sadomasochism, Soul Sex, Vore, bad consent practices, consensual vore, safe vore, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: in which Blueberry totally fails to negotiate the scene with Edge beforehand
Relationships: BBQTacos, PuppyBerry - Relationship, US Sans/SF Papyrus
Series: [hard vore] Some Days Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171898
Kudos: 13





	[hard vore] Some Days Edge Gets the Wolf, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Don't miss [Blueberry's Pet Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430131), which takes place before this one!

  
Edge had noticed Slim acquiring rather a lot of new little scars, and the timing as well as the size of some of the tooth marks made it obvious who the culprit was. He politely ignored them. So long as Blueberry didn’t dust his packmate, it was no business of his. It was below him to feel envious of a bunny, even if he had to assume Blueberry had deliberately overwritten the notch Edge had once left in Slim’s ear by biting out a larger chunk. 

“What’s wrong, Edge?”

The bunny perched on Slim’s shoulder had caught him staring. “Nothing!” he answered, annoyed with himself for letting on that it bothered him. It wasn’t as if Slim had belonged to him for the bunny to steal him away, regardless of what they might have said in the moment. 

“Edge?”

Now Slim was worried about him as well. He ignored them and went to talk to Razz about their patrol schedule. 

***

But Blueberry didn’t drop the matter. He and Slim caught Edge alone in the forest a few days later. 

“Hi Edge! I—we want to talk to you about something.” This time the bunny was draped over the top of Slim’s skull. 

Edge’s first instinct was to turn and leave but that would have been cowardly. “Very well,” he said, ears dipped begrudgingly. 

“Great! So—um.” The bunny was pleased the wolf was willing to listen but apparently not sure how to broach the subject. “I’ve got the impression that, maybe, you kind of miss—Slim.” Slim’s skull ducked shyly and nearly dislodged the bunny, who had to hold onto his ears; Edge flinched at how deep that notch looked when the ear was twisted. 

“And?” he answered. He wasn’t about to get into an argument about whether he “missed” Slim at all, but the bunny should be satisfied that he wasn’t going to try to win him back. 

“It’s not a problem,” Blueberry rushed to assure him. “Just that if you did, I thought you might want to, you know, do something with us, sometime?”

“Something like what?” Edge narrowed his sockets in suspicion. There was no way he was going to let the bunny chew on him like that. 

“You’ll like it!” Blueberry’s ears stood up cheerfully. “Let me show you.” 

Edge’s ears folded back further. 

Blueberry pushed himself off Slim’s skull and dropped into his waiting hands. “Let’s sit down.”

“Here? Now?” Slim asked as he lowered himself to the ground. His tail thumped softly on the grass. 

“Why not?” The bunny looked up at Edge. “Red isn’t following you or anything, is he?”

“Napping, last I saw him,” Edge confirmed, and sat down primly opposite the pair. He didn’t like being ordered around by a bunny, but it was awkward to talk to Slim slouching on the ground from his full height. 

“Good,” said the bunny, stroking Slim’s cheekbones. “I don’t want to freak him out again. Oh, take these.” He turned to hand Edge a couple of monster candies.

“What are these for?” If Blueberry thought Edge was going to need these…

“For Slim!”

Edge’s ears had perked forward in curiosity but they leaned back again as Slim’s tongue peeked out to lick at the bunny petting his face. Both monsters began to emit stifled little mewling sounds as they got more into it. Edge had some idea where this was going. 

“Why am I watching this?” he objected. 

“Just a minute, Edge. Come on, Slim, don’t keep him waiting!”

Edge’s ears lay farther back as the other wolf obligingly opened his jaws and the bunny slipped inside. It only took a couple gulps for the bunny lying on Slim’s tongue to disappear skull-first down his throat. They probably had a lot of practice at this. 

Edge didn’t hide his consternation at being invited to witness this. But Slim didn’t spare him a glance, focusing on his own exposed midriff until the bunny slid into view from above, setting the predator’s tail wagging harder. 

“Edge! This is where you come in!” Blueberry’s words were muffled by the layer of ectoflesh but clear enough. 

Slim looked up expectantly. Edge had no idea what they wanted from him. 

“Oh, Edge! You’ve got to help me!” Blueberry called out, striking as dramatic a pose as he could in the confines of Slim’s stomach. “I’ve been caught by a vicious wolf!”

Edge stared at him, sockets wide. 

“You’ve gotta save me!” Blueberry pleaded. 

“Oh!” Edge suddenly understood the bunny’s plan. “All right.”

He felt a bit awkward as he moved closer to Slim and half-pushed half-guided him into a reclined position on the grass. But Slim, not surprisingly, looked excited and eager. 

Edge ran his hands down the other wolf’s body, then brought his face close to his stomach. Inside the bunny fidgeted impatiently. He gave the orange flesh an experimental lick and Slim shivered. 

Edge glanced up at the other wolf’s face for confirmation. 

“Please,” Slim said breathily. 

Edge started slow, piercing the flesh with one fang and licking up the blood that welled out. 

Slim squirmed under his hands. “Edge,” he whined, “harder~!”

“You’re both so impatient,” Edge admonished, moving to straddle the other wolf’s legs and licking the last of the blood from his teeth. He took his time making himself comfortable as Slim’s whine grew slowly louder. Before Edge could take mercy on him, he would have to stop making that sound. Edge leaned over and pressed a finger to Slim’s teeth. “Quiet,” he said, gentle but firm.

Slim immediately went silent and still.

“Good boy.” Edge rewarded the other wolf by turning his attention back to his stomach, this time biting deeper without any buildup. Slim yelped and arched his back. Edge nibbled at the ragged edges, then pushed his jaws in deeper, displacing viscous magic that clung to his skull, then ran down the surface of Slim’s ectoflesh to drip onto the grass. Slim gasped and reached down as if he were trying to push Edge’s skull deeper inside, but there was no strength in his arms.

Edge bit down on something hard and immediately let go of it. Slim would never forgive him if he hurt the bunny. He pulled back, skull dripping with orange magic, to get a look at the situation and see if Blueberry was still buried too deep to pull out or not. He lowered his skull again to rip off an obstructing chunk of Slim’s flesh, then licked the bunny to make sure he was accessible. Blueberry giggled at that, and again when Edge carefully took the bunny’s skull in his jaws and tugged. Blueberry came out easily 

Edge sat up, the bunny dangling from his teeth, tasting of blood, which mixed with saliva as it filled his mouth. Slim was looking at him with hazy eyelights. He really should give him one of the monster candies.

But the bunny was so tempting. It was already in his mouth and dripping with magic. He loosened his grip to pull Blueberry a little deeper. Slim’s sockets widened in alarm.

“I don’t mind if you eat me, Edge.” Blueberry’s voice was perfectly calm, if a bit muffled by wolf tongue. “But are you willing to suffer the consequences?”

Edge hesitated. He hadn’t had any intention of eating Blueberry. It would end badly one way or another. But the rabbit was already between his jaws, and he couldn’t let a bunny order him around. He bit down a little, then stopped, orange and red magic trickling down his jaw.

“Hurry up and decide. Slim probably needs some candy.”

Blueberry was right. It wouldn’t do to let Slim dust while he was engaging in a needless power struggle with the bunny. He spat Blueberry unceremoniously onto the grass and took out one of the candies he’d been given as he knelt closer to Slim. The other wolf’s skull looked pale, his eyelights hazy, but he relaxed as Edge unwrapped the candy, whether because he wasn’t going to be allowed to dust or because Edge and Blueberry’s conflict had been de-escalated.

As Edge pushed the candy between Slim’s jaws, Blueberry bounced onto the wolf’s rib cage. Edge narrowed his sockets, worried that the impact would make Slim spit out the candy, but his concern was unfounded. Candy safely swallowed, Slim lifted his skull to nuzzle at the (still somewhat blood-soaked) bunny, and at Edge’s arm since it was nearby. Edge obliged him with a scratch behind the ear, but Blueberry still dominated the other wolf’s attention. Slim was trying to push him down toward his legs—or rather, his pelvis, Edge realized. 

But the bunny wouldn’t go. “Not yet,” he said, happily patting the wolf’s skull. Slim whimpered and leaned into the caresses, inadvertently knocking the bunny over, much more effectively than when he had tried to move him a moment ago. Blueberry laughed and reached for Slim’s arm, which had been draped over his tattered ectobelly. It was still bleeding, albeit sluggishly, and his metacarpals and phalanges were stained orange. “Edge, give him the other candy,” Blueberry directed.

As much as Edge didn’t like being ordered around by a bunny, at least the task kept him from being left out. Slim gratefully swallowed the candy, and when Edge looked again, Blueberry was licking the blood from the wolf’s fingers. Slim relaxed under Blueberry’s ministrations until the bunny nibbled at a phalanx, making him flinch deliciously.

Edge sat back to watch for the moment, having had his fill of Slim’s blood already. Blueberry glanced up at him with a mischievous gleam in his eye, then enveloped an entire distal phalanx in his mouth. Edge let his ears tilt back slightly at the bunny’s showing off, but in the next moment they stood up in alarm as Blueberry bit down, severing the bone from its neighbor. By the time the bunny had gulped it down, a bead of liquid magic had seeped out of the end of the middle phalanx, and he licked that up too. 

Edge glared at him, though it was one of his milder glares. Had Blueberry progressed from bite marks to removing entire bones, albeit small ones? How much of Slim would be left in a month or two? And the bunny looked so smug about it, as if he was showing up Edge, who had only had a mouthful of temporary ectoflesh. Blueberry shouldn’t have any objection to that considering it had been their idea and not Edge’s. So why the oneupmanship?

Slim of course was mewling in ecstasy. If he had any limits they hadn’t come near them yet. Edge had had enough of sitting and watching. But he wasn’t going to copy the bunny—for one thing, Slim had a limited number of fingers. 

He rose up just high enough to move to straddle Slim again, not bothering to displace the bunny, who hung onto one of his lower ribs as Slim twisted a bit, straightening himself on the ground, perhaps misreading Edge’s intentions given the way he tried to line up their pelvises. 

Edge started by placing his hands on the other wolf’s mangled stomach. Blueberry scooted closer to Slim’s skull, keeping out of his way and watching with interest. The wound was barely bleeding, thanks to the monster candy, but it hadn’t knit much if at all. Edge took off one glove and slipped his fingers inside; there was enough liquid magic to lubricate them, and the slight friction was made the ragged edges bleed again. Slim groaned, holding as still as he could so as not to make the intrusion any worse.

Edge leaned forward to push his hand in deeper, angling up towards Slim’s ribs. He was pleasantly surprised that the magic parted easily for him; maybe his fingertips were sharp enough, or Slim’s magic was weakened, or just cooperative. He reached into Slim’s chest and drew out his soul, dripping with magic, only a little of which was blood. Slim’s breath caught, and Blueberry gasped in surprise.

“Edge? Careful,” the bunny cautioned. Slim resumed breathing, his cheekbones flushed and ears quivering, eyelights hazy again but focused on Edge.

“I am being careful,” Edge retorted, raising the soul to his face and giving it a lick. Slim squirmed exquisitely, and Blueberry’s ears fell back in concern. Had the bunny not done anything with Slim’s soul? That was a little surprising, given how intimate they were. But maybe Blueberry didn’t trust himself not to bite into it, and it was too big for him to do much else with.

Edge, on the other hand, could easily fit it in his mouth.

“Edge?” This alarmed Blueberry even further.

Edge’s mouth filled with soul fluid. It tasted different than blood. He didn’t want to let any of it dribble out past his teeth, so he cupped his tongue around the soul and guided the liquid to flow down his throat. The soul slipped dangerously deep, and before he’d thought too much about it, he swallowed it. 

Slim writhed on the grass; he seemed to be enjoying it. But Blueberry was horrified. “Edge!” he scolded, darting up to the wolf. Edge stared down at him, a bit surprised himself at what he’d just done. 

“I’m going in after it,” the bunny declared. 

Edge flicked an ear in acknowledgment and picked the bunny up in his hands. Blueberry was already bloodstained enough that it didn’t make any difference if some magic wiped off on him. The bunny waited impatiently as Edge brought him to his jaws, then scrambled down his throat so forcefully that the wolf nearly choked. Edge tried to swallow him fast but there wasn’t much he could do to speed up the process one Blueberry was inside him. Both wolves watched as the bunny joined Slim’s soul, clearly visible through the red ectoflesh of Edge’s stomach. Slim gasped as Blueberry touched it, writhing on the orange-spattered grass as the bunny embraced his soul. 

Blueberry relaxed for a moment, satisfied no harm had come to the soul. But they couldn’t stay like this. “Edge? I’m going to have to get out.”

Edge realized the bunny was probably warning him that he was about to bite into him. “No, wait.” He didn’t want to be ripped open by a prey monster. “Slim, you do it.”

For a moment Edge wasn’t sure the other wolf would be able to gather the wherewithal to spare him the indignity of being chewed open by a bunny. He was clearly affected by any slight motion of Blueberry against his soul. But the other wolf managed to pull himself over. He looked from Blueberry up to Edge. “Really?”

“Yes. Hurry up. This isn’t for fun.”

“Right,” Slim agreed, but the next thing he did was to run his tongue along Edge’s stomach, which tickled horribly. Edge’s ears folded back in annoyance, but as he opened his mouth to complain, Slim bit into him. 

Edge quashed his reaction into just a grimace. Slim pulled back and looked up at him, red magic smearing his jaws, his tail tucked. “Hurry up,” Edge repeated.

Slim nodded and bit deeper. Edge flinched. He could feel Blueberry moving inside him. He hoped the bunny wasn’t enjoying this. Slim pushed his skull further in. Edge began to feel impatient. But at last the bunny was pulled out, another strange and unfamiliar sensation. 

“Don’t eat me! Take this!” Blueberry let go of Slim’s soul once he’d dropped safely into the wolf’s hands. Everything was coated in red. “I’ve got all the monster candies too.” He turned to look at Edge as he dug in his pockets for one. “You don’t look so bad, Edge! But here!”

Edge accepted the candy. It tasted of his own blood at first, then straight sugar. He watched Slim hesitantly restore his soul, letting it phase through his sternum rather than aggravate the injury to his ectoflesh. It was too bad the other wolf didn’t have Edge’s HP, or they would have had more leeway in their activities, not that they seemed to have any trouble as it was. And if Slim hadn’t needed to top up his HP, perhaps they wouldn’t ever have met.

“Are you okay?” Blueberry had pulled himself up to Slim’s face and was getting little red hand prints on the parts of his skull that hadn’t been stained.

“’M fine,” Slim insisted, but Blueberry pressed a candy against his teeth anyway.

“How about you, Edge?”

“Of course I’m fine.” Edge resisted looking at the damage and concentrated on dispelling his ectoflesh. He didn’t want the others to worry or to pity him, and besides, Slim needed any remaining candies more than he did.

Blueberry wilted in relief, relaxing into Slim’s hands like a hammock.

“You’re both a mess,” Edge pointed out.

“You’ve still got some magic on your face as well,” Blueberry answered.

Slim scooted closer to Edge, clutching the bunny to his chest, and nuzzled the other wolf’s jaw before licking away some of the orange magic. Edge allowed it, for a little while, but he suspected that as much red magic was rubbing off on him as orange magic was being removed. “Why don’t you clean each other up?” he suggested.

Slim switched to licking Blueberry, getting the worst of the magic clinging to his bones, fur, and clothes. Blueberry seemed to enjoy it, grinning almost lazily up at Edge. “That was pretty bold, eating his soul like that.” The bunny was impressed even if he didn’t really approve.

“You ate his finger. At least he got his soul back,” Edge retorted.

“Oh, right!” Bluebunny held up a hand to stop Slim’s grooming. “We should reattach this sooner rather than later.” Another moment and he had spit out the missing distal phalanx.

“Oh, Blue,” said Slim. “You didn’t have to.”

“Nonsense. If I meant it to be permanent I would have gnawed through it, not left it in one piece.” Blueberry held the bone in place where it belonged. “If it doesn’t stick, you should have the last candy.”

But it did stick. Slim flexed his hand experimentally.

“I think that’s enough excitement for one day,” Blueberry announced. “Though I didn’t really get anything to eat out of it.”

“You can—” Slim offered.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t have enough candy left. Did you have a good time?”

“Of course!” Slim’s tail thumped on the grass.

Blueberry pushed at the wolf’s chest and Slim obligingly fell over. The bunny started to make himself comfortable with the wolf curled around him, but then seemed to remember that Edge was there. “Edge, how about you? It didn’t end like I planned.” His ears drooped apologetically.

“You had a plan?” Edge narrowed his sockets. He felt a bit like the pair had just used him to pleasure Slim without providing a lot in return. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it at all, but all the biting and ripping was primarily for Slim’s benefit. Then again, he had missed it, a little, since Slim had found Blueberry. And he was the one who had thrown a monkey wrench into things by involving Slim’s soul.

Apologizing for that didn’t suit him, so instead he lay down next to them, close enough that Blueberry could pet his ears. “We could do something like this again, if you want.”

“Really?” Blueberry seemed excited.

Slim’s tail thumped the grass again. “I’d like that, Edge. Next time, you don’t have to be so gentle!”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/lycowolfbunny) :3


End file.
